Forum:Klingonische Sprache und Canon
Als Initiator dieser Abstimmung möchte ich auch auf meine Nutzerseite verweisen, wo ich meine Anfrage etwas erläutere und dazu auch ein paar Auszüge aus den Richtlinien aufliste, die meines Erachtens das tlhIngan Hol als Canon akzeptieren sollen, auch wenn es Definitionsgemäß vielleicht als sehr grenzwertig interpretiert werden könnte. Varianten Allgemeine Zustimmung? The Klingon Dictionary als Canon als gültige Quelle für MA/de anerkennen? Das hieße also, Klingonisch im Fließtext anzuerkennen, wie "bat'leth (Klingonisch betleH)" -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 10:52, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Als Canon: Nein, in Auszügen (möglichst knapp) in den Hintergrundinformationen, aber dennoch nicht canon: ja --D47h0r Talk 12:06, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Dies wäre eine Vermischung von kanonischen und nicht-kanonischen Inhalten, die wir mit Hilfe des Abschnitts der Hintergrundinformationen trennen. In der vorgeschlagenen Form: nein. Werden die Inhalte in die Hintergrundinformationen eingetragen: ja. --D47h0r Talk 12:06, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Zunächst einmal habe ich bei solchen Diskussionen immer Bauchschmerzen wenn die Phrase "als Canon anerkennen" fällt. Das können wir nicht! Was "Canon" ist und was nicht bestimmt derjenige, der gerade in offiziellem Auftrag für Star Trek zuständig ist. Da wir darauf keinen Einfluss haben (und sich "der Canon" im schlimmsten Fall über die Zeit auch ändert), sollten wir es auch gar nicht erst versuchen. Bei MA/en sprechen wir stattdessen von "akzeptierten" bzw. "gültigen Ressourcen" - wobei wir uns natürlich an dem orientieren, was landläufig für "den Canon" gehalten wird, wir aber nicht versuchen, dies umzudefinieren. In dem Sinne will ich dann auch die oben stehende Frage verstehen: "Soll das Buch als gültige Quelle für MA/de anerkannt werden?" ::Da will ich zu bedenken geben, dass meines Wissens kein anderes Buch auf die gleiche Stufe wie eine Episode oder ein Film gestellt wird. In allen anderen Fällen kann ein Buchinhalt zwar eine Information aus der Serie verbessern (Beispiel: Nachdruck eines Computerdisplays, das in der Folge nur klein zu sehen war), aber nicht komplett neuen Inhalt hinzufügen. Alles, was wir dem Nachdruck entnehmen, war (so unsere Hypthese) theoretisch auch während der Episode zu sehen. Wenn wir jetzt das Klingonische Wörterbuch als gültige Quelle akzeptieren, wäre das aber mehr. Wir würden nicht nur Inhalt aus den Episoden "verbessern", sondern Wörter, Syntax, Ausspracheregeln, Schreibweisen hinzufügen, die so nie zu sehen oder zu hören waren. Deswegen halte ich davon nichts. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 14:15, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::@cid: wie wäre es wenn du für den ersten teil deines Kommentars einen extra Forumseintrag anlegst?-- 14:34, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) @cid: Du hast es genau so getroffen, wie ich es meinte. :-) Das Wort Canon ist wirklich sehr allgemein; hier betrifft es nur die Verwendung im Rahmen von MA. Aus dem Grund habe ich die obige Frage mal sichtbar geändert. Zum zweiten Punkt: Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Obwohl mir da gleich einfällt, dass im Zweifelsfall die Skripte anerkannt werden, und da bin ich der Meinung, dass TKD weitgehend betrachet werden könnte als Veröffentlichung eines Scripts. Die Autoren haben sich dieses Buchs bedient, wenn sie etwas brauchten. Alle bekannten Varianten des Worts P'tak (Pahtak, Pathak, p'tahk, p'takh, patahk, pahtk) gehen auf dieses Buch zurück. Die Autoren haben es nur eingedeutscht (sorry, englisch) damit die Schauspieler es aussprechen können. Nächster Punkt: Wörter, Syntax, Ausspracheregeln, Schreibweisen hinzufügen, die so nie zu sehen oder zu hören waren. Das ist so nicht gaaanz korrekt: Zu hören waren sie schon. ;-) In sagt Klaa irgendwo "pagh, pagh, pagh" - Die Untertitel sagen "Null-Null-Null". Auch wenn Sprachen vielleicht nicht logisch sind, ist doch klar was gemeint ist? Das Berühmteste Klingonische Zitat von Hamlet kennt jeder - und dann soll die Schreibweise nicht in MA anerkannt werden...? Wenigstens in den HGI sollte es doch erwähnt sein, aber da scheint es ja eh keine Probleme zu geben. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 18:15, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Wir könnten jetzt darüber diskutieren, ob Untertitel denn eine gültige Quelle für uns sind. ;) Aber selbst, wenn wir das nicht tun, dann können wir nur sagen, dass "das klingonische Wort für die Zahl Null XYZ" ausgesprochen wird. Statt "XYZ" kann man jetzt die Schreibweise aus dem Klingon Dictionary nehmen - genauso gut aber auch eine IPA-Notation, oder wie in den Skripten eine für den "Durchschnittsleser" verständliche. So oder so oder so, aus der "Übersetzung" eines einzelnen Worts ergibt sich noch nicht, das die komplette Syntax einer Sprache auch aufgenommen werden muss. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 18:27, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::aufzeigen der IPA Schreibweise fände ich in jedem fall gut und nützlich. schon in der Einleitung von Artikeln wie Kahless -- 18:34, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) MÖÖP - da wären wir wieder beim Grundproblem: Welche Aussprache willst du dafür verwenden? Die englische? Die Deutsche? Oder die Klingonische? Falls letzteres, dann müssten wir wieder das TKD akzeptieren; und darum geht es ja eben. Schon beißt sich die Schlange in den Schwanz ;-) --Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 18:49, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Es gibt kein "IPA einer Sprache". Das IPA ist so gestaltet, dass es fast alle weltweit gesprochenen Laute einheitlich abbilden kann. Wenn das klingonische Wort also in irgendeiner Episode von einem menschlichen Schauspieler ausgesprochen wurde, dann sollte es auch IPA-darstellbar sein. Wenn es nicht ausgesprochen wurde, dann müssen wir die "unbekannte" Aussprache auch nicht darstellen. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 19:01, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::ich bin jetzt mal davon ausgegangen das man alles was mal jemand gesagt hat, durch IPA abbilden kann. Da müssen wir uns natürlich an die englische Fassung halten-- 19:04, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Das wurde wohl falsch verstanden. Was ich meinte war an Hand des Beispiels Kahless, dass man auf Deutsch sagt (bzw. hört) KAAAH-LÄSS, auf Englisch KÄÄI-LÄSS und auf Klingonisch KÄI-LISCH. Es ist klar, dass man sich an das Englische Original halten sollte/möchte, aber beim Klingonischen natürlich an das Klingonische. ;-) Und da ist es einfacher, sich an die Aussprach-hinweise des TKD zu halten, als zu versuchen zu verstehen, was im Film gesagt wird. Vor allem da viele Schauspieler es dann auch noch falsch aussprechen. Es wäre so, also versuche man aus Indiana Jones Arabisch zu lernen. (sorry für meinen schwachen Vergleich) -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 19:13, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Da unterscheidet sich dann unsere Sichtweise deutlich. Meiner Meinung nach (und das ist auch das Prinzip, das MA verfolgt) ist das, was zu sehen oder zu hören war, erst einmal richtig. Vielleicht hat der Schauspieler ein Wort nicht so ausgesprochen, wie es der Linguist gerne hätte - aber auf dem Bildschirm ist er dann der "echte" Klingone, von dem wir annehmen müssen, dass er seine Muttersprache beherrscht. ;) -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 19:19, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :genau! -- 19:27, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich verstehe dein Argument, es macht ja auch Sinn. Und gerade diese Varianten der Aussprache (=Fehler der Schauspieler) wurde durch die verschiedenen Dialekte erklärt (sogar kanonisch, wie es scheint). Trotz verschiedener Aussprache ist es aber immer das selbe Wort, was gesprochen wird. Hier bildet TKD quasi den "Duden" der Klingonischen Sprache. Was in ST6 der Außenposten Morska als DUTS ausspricht, und Uhura eher DUSCH beantwortet, wird auch durch Captain Klaa in ST5 richtig ausgesprochen, und ist dasselbe Wort: Duj. ::Genau auf diese Kontinuität möchte ich hinweisen. Es macht hier echt keinen Sinn, jedes mal was anderes hinzuschreiben, nur weil es sich anders anhört. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 05:38, 25. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Der Schuss geht bestimmt nach Hinten los - aber warum werden denn dann auf MA/endie Schreibweisen aus TKD im Artikel über die Klingonische Sprache verwendet? (vielleicht finde ich da irgendwas in den Diskussionen) -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 11:41, 25. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Klingonisch in den Hintergrundinformationen? Eine halbe Lösung in der tlhIngan Hol nur in den HGI erwähnt wird? -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 10:52, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :das ist jetzt schon im Rahmen der Richtlinien. -- 11:38, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Möglichst kurz gehaltene Angaben in den Hintergrundinformationen sind durchaus ok. Es kommt immer darauf an, wie umfangreich diese sind. Wenn es im Rahmen von 1-2 kurzen Sätzen bleibt, habe ich damit kein Problem. --D47h0r Talk 12:06, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :ich denke die Angaben in den HGIs dürfen so lang sein, wie sie eben sein müssen. -- 12:25, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Es war von mir so gemeint, dass es zu kurz wie möglich, dabei aber so lang wie nötig sein soltle. Es sollte halt nicht unnötig verlängert werden. --D47h0r Talk 13:22, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :aber das trifft auch auf den Haupteil des Artikels zu, oder? was bedeutet unnötig verlängert?-- 14:26, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ich glaube, dass D47h0r und ich in diesem Punkt gleicher Meinung sind. Falls das hier irgendwann mal akzeptiert würde, dann füge ich an allen passenden Stellen einzeilige Zusatz-infos hinzu wie zum Beispiel * Die tlhIngan Hol Schreibweise für Kahless ist qeylIS. Mehr nicht, außer es gäbe was anderes interessantes anzumerken. Eventuell werde ich eine Seite oder eine Vorlage anlegen, die sowas automatisch erstellt, damit es einheitlich aussieht, wie z.B. oder so ähnlich. Das ist aber ein anderes Thema. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 17:55, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Selbst das ist aber doch streng genommen nicht richtig. "qeylIS" ist eben nicht "die klingonische Schreibweise", sondern eine Transliteration des klingonischen Worts unter Nutzung des lateinischen Alphabets, wobei (laut Erklärung am Anfang von Kapitel 1 des Buchs) die Umsetzung eher auf phonetischer als auf graphemischer Ebene erfolgte. Es werden also klingonische Laute durch ein lateinisches Symbol dargestellt, auch wenn die klingonische Schreibweise eventuell ganz anders aussieht. Am ehesten vergleichbar dürfte hier das Internationale Phonetische Alphabet sein. Deswegen schliesst sich für mich die Frage an: was bringt diese lautsprachliche Darstellung, wenn die genau gemeinten Laute unbekannt sind, zumindest für den Leser hier? Es müsste also zusätzlich auch noch die Tabelle aus Kapitel 1 übernommen werden, was ich dann, aus Copyright-Gründen und auch sonst, schon ein wenig grenzwertig fände. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 18:18, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :wichtg wäre in dem Zusammenhang noch eine Quelle: ::* Laut dem Referenzwerk titel lautet die Klingonische Schreibweise für Kahless ist qeylIS. ::-- 18:09, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Okay, Cid, so langsam erkenne ich, worauf du hinaus willst, und ich bin sicher dass wir uns irgendwo in der Mitte treffen werden :-) In der Tat wissen wir nichts über die Klingonische Schrift und alles was wir bisher gesehen haben wurde nie erklärt. Deine nächste Frage ist aber schon berechtigt: was bringt es überhaupt? Mir geht es darum, dass in letzter Zeit (neuer Film, neues Deutsches Wörterbuch, diverse Bücher und Spiele) das Interesse für Klingonisch stark gestiegen ist. Viele Fans versuchen das wirklich zu lernen und suchen nach Infos. Memory Alpha hat meines Erachtens ein sehr gutes Ansehen in der Fangemeinde und deswegen würde ich dieses gerne mit richtigen Informationen ergänzen. Jemand, der nun acht Schreibweisen für p'tak findet, oder eine Wort, was nur gelistet wird, nachdem es ein Schauspieler falsch ausgesprochen (oder noch schlimmer, der Autor des Artikels falsch verstanden) hat (z.B. toq), der könnte sehr verwirrt sein. Die Tabelle wäre übrigens nicht notwendig, denke ich. Jeder spricht ja Qo'noS falsch aus, als wäre es Kronos ;-) Ein weiterer Punkt wäre eine Vereinheitlichung der Schreibweisen; zusätzlich wüssten jene, die das Okrandsche lesen können, wie das eräwhnte Wort ausgesprochen würde. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 18:46, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::Also was die originale Schreibweise angeht, sollten wir wie gehabt nur das akzeptieren, was man auf dem Bildschirm an klingonischen Schriftzeichen sehen konnte, z.B. im Form eines Schriftstücks oder eines Computerdisplays. Bei der Frage der Schreibweise der Lautschrift eines Wortes sollte man sich eigentlich ausschließlich an den Drehbüchern orientieren, sofern möglich. Wenn es da unterschiedliche Schreibweisen gibt, ist das in der HGI zu erläutern (z.B. bei Bat'leth). ::::Okrands Dictionary enthält für mich weitestgehend Produktionsinfos und die gehören in die HGI. Eine Ausnahme kommt trotz des Alleinstellungsmerkmals von Okrands Arbeit nicht in Frage. Wir würden einen Präzedenzfall für andere Produktionsinfos schaffen. Ich würde die Schreibweisen eines klingonischen Begriffes oder Namens unter "Apokryphes" mit Hinweis auf das Okrand-Buch ergänzen (dafür könnten wir auch eine Vorlage entwickeln). Würde sagen, dass das generell für alle Star-Trek-Kunstsprachen, also auch z.B. für Vulkanisch, Ferengi oder Romulanisch so gehandhabt werden sollte. --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:11, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Dem kann ich grundsätzlich zustimmen. Ich frage mich dann aber, was wir mit klingonischer Aussprache zu Begriffen machen, die nie im "Episoden-Klingonisch" gesprochen wurden? Wenn ich mal so durch den Wörterbuch-Teil des Buchs blättere, dann finde ich Begriffe wie '"dysentery", "mountain", "paper clip", "tunnel" - also Wörter, die höchstwahrscheinlich in keiner Folge auf klingonisch gesprochen wurden. Wollen wir trotzdem in allen diesen Fällen eine Aussprache zu unseren Artikeln hinzufügen? -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 19:25, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::Was nie im "Episoden-Klingonisch" zu hören war, sollte dann eben auch nicht erwähnt werden. Dafür kann es dann meinetwegen eine klingonische Sprachversion der MA geben. Dann könnte man für einen Begriff sogar noch nen externen Link anlegen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:29, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ich stimme den obigen drei Beiträgen zu. Es scheint sich herauszukristallisieren, dass Ergänzungen in den HGI nicht widersprochen würden. :@Cid: ich habe nicht vor, das komplette TKD in die MA zu übertragen. Es gibt ja auch keinen Artikel "paper clip", also wohin damit ?? :-D :@Fizzbin-Junkie: Eine Klingonische Sprachvariante klingt zwar schön, aber wird nicht funktionieren wegen fehlender Vokabeln, und auch der Expertenkreis ist zu gering, um was großes zu errichten. Es ist bei WP schon gescheitert (Jimmy fand es als unseriös) und auch die Klingonische Wikia ist sehr träge. Übrigens gibt es auch Wikias, in denen das komplette (!) Vokabular enthalten ist. :Meine Absicht is es wirklich nur, das Klingonische dort hinzuzufügen, wo es bereits erwähnt wurde, damit jeder Leser auch erkennen kann, dass es einen Unterschied gibt zwischen dem "Drehbuch-Klingonisch" und dem "Okrand-Klingonisch", was sich oft überlappt und gerade deswegen verwirrend ist. Ich würde deswegen sogar eine MA-Spezialseite (bzw. ein Absatz im MA/Canon) vorschlagen, in der diese Diskussion zusammengefasst wird und damit der Unterschied auch erklärt wird. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 05:49, 25. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich denke, wir sollten das „TKD“ als solches wie jedes andere Referenzwerk auch behandeln. Dies bedeutet, dass sämtliche Informationen, die wir dem Buch entnehmen, seien es nun Übereinstimmungen mit Episodeninformationenn oder Zusatzinformationen, im Abschnitt der Hintergrundinformationen aufgenommen werden, jedoch nichts im kanonischen Teil. Ich denke in diesem Punkt dürften wir uns alle einig sein. Nun ist da noch die Lautsprache, wo wir zwischen in Episoden gehörtem und Informationen unterscheiden sollten. Wird der Begriff in der Episode gehört (wir sind der deutschsprachige eil der MA, also gilt dafür nur die deutsche Synchro, ob falsch oder richtig ausgesprochen ist dabei wurscht), so kann die Lautsprache im kanischen Teil des Artikels aufgeführt werden. In etwa „Das Bat'leth (Lautsschrift) ist die älteste Waffe der Klingonen“ (nur ein Beispiel). Wird der Begriff in den kanonischen Quellen nicht erwähnt, entfällt der Teil der Lautschrift komplett. Dann kommt der Teil aus dem TKD, der in beiden Fällen unter Nennung der Quelle in Schrift- und Lautsprache erwähnt werden kann. Um den Vorschlag von Shisma etwas auszubauen könnte der Eintrag in den Hintergrundinformationen etwa so aussehen: „Laut dem Referenzwerk titel lautet die klingonische Schreibweise für Kahless qeylIS und wird Lautsprache ausgesprochen.“ Sicher kann man sich den genauen Wortlaut bei entsprechender Gelegenheit nocheinmal überlegen, das ist momentan natürlich noch auf die Schnelle zusammengedichtet. ::Dann wäre da noch die Sache mit dem sprechen lernen: :: Viele Fans versuchen das wirklich zu lernen und suchen nach Infos ::Genau da besteht meiner Meinung nach auch das „Grundproblem“, was ich mit dem TKD habe, wir erfahren aus den Episoden und Filmen nunmal bei weitem nicht genug, um überhaupt ein großartiges Vokabular zu erschließen, es sei denn, man möchte eine Art Kriegserklärung auf klingonisch stellen, denn die meisten kanonischen Begriffe sind nunmal eher kriegerischer Natur. Von der Aussprache mal ganz abgesehen, dass es durch verschiedene Sprecher und Autoren nunmal keine eindeutige Schrift und Aussprache mit kanonischen Quellen gibt. Wer die Sprache wirklich lernen möchte, soltle daher gleich den womöglich besseren Weg gehen und gleich das TKD oder andere Sprachkurse etc. nutzen. Nichtsdesto trotz werden viele dennoch den Weg über die MA suchen und auf die klingonische Sprache stoßen, aber genau dazu gibt es bei uns ja auch die externen Links (habe ich an anderer Stelle bereits genauer erklärt) die dann zum TKD oder zu Sprachkursen führen. Links die jetzt noch nicht vorhanden sind, können natürlich ergänzt werden. :: Ein weiterer Punkt wäre eine Vereinheitlichung der Schreibweisen; zusätzlich wüssten jene, die das Okrandsche lesen können, wie das eräwhnte Wort ausgesprochen würde. ::Dies würde auch wieder unter den oben genannten Punkt fallen, wir können anhand der kanonischen Quellen nur bedingt auf die Schreibweise zurückgreifen. als Beispiel der Begriff Qo'noS oder Qo'nos oder QO'NOS. Habe das Bild zwar jetzt nicht mehr zur Hand, aber es müsste irgendwo in der Diskussion zu Qo'noS schlumemrn. Dies bedeutet, dass diese Schreibweisen auch im Beitrag in den Hintergrundinformationen stehen soll, Shismas Beispiel hat dies ja bereits berücksichtigt. :: Ich würde deswegen sogar eine MA-Spezialseite (bzw. ein Absatz im MA/Canon) vorschlagen ::Den Nutzen davon sehe ich momentan noch nicht, schließlich gibt es für andere Referenzwerke auch keine eigene Seite oder einen eigenen Abschnitt, um die entnommenen Informationen zu begründen. Zwar ist meine Meinung diesbezüglich nicht felsenfest und lasse mich auch gerne vom Gegenteil überzeugen, aber im moment wüsste ich nicht, was dies bringen soll, zumal alles Wichtige dann ja komprimiert in den Hintergrundinformationen stehen würde. --D47h0r Talk 08:51, 25. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Schön, ich stimme dem obigen zu. Zum letzten Punkt: der Nutzen einer "Erklärungs-Seite" sollte für jene Besucher wie mich selbst sein, die hier auftauchen und versuchen, das Thema wieder von vorne aufzurollen *grins* :::Ich würde die Vorlage für die HGI so erstellen, dass ein Link immer auf diese Seite verweist, sodass jeder gleich weiß, warum z.B: {betleH} nicht im Haupttext steht. Das könnte aber auch einfach ein Link zu TKD selbst sein, wo vielleicht dort eine kurze info da steht. Das würde außerdem ersparen, dass man jedes mal sowas schreiben muss wie "die autoren verwenden in den drehbüchern x und y für dieses Wort, obwohl Okrand es im TKD xyz buchstabiert hat." Andererseits wäre das auch nicht DER große Aufwand. Ich bestehe nicht dadrauf. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 11:28, 25. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Meta (Diskussion über diese Diskussion) Ich denke, dass eine "Richtliniendiskussion" nicht auf einer Benutzerseite geführt werden sollte. Sinnvoll aufgehoben wäre sie stattdessen eher auf einer der Seiten, die jetzt schon genutzt wurden (von den anderen könnte es einen Verweis auf diese geben), notfalls kann ein neues Thema im Forum aufgemacht werden. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 11:46, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) : ich hab mal letzteres gemacht -- 12:00, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt die drei "Varianten-Diskussionen" oben unter einer entsprechenden, gemeinsamen Überschrift zusammengefasst. Trotzdem finde ich diese Aufteilung etwas unglücklich. Ein Contra-Argument zu "Klingonisch als Canon" ist ja fast automatisch ein Pro-Argument zu "Aufnahme nur als Hintergrund" - und andersherum. Es wird durch diese Trennung dann also zwangsläufig zur Mehrfachnennung von Argumenten kommen. Es wäre denke ich besser, eine gemeinsame Diskussion zu diesen drei (oder auch noch mehr) Möglichkeiten zu haben. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 12:14, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :ich stimme zu aber leider läuft die diskussion bereits ^^-- 12:24, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank für das Verschieben an die richtige Stelle, ich dachte mir, bevor es wieder irgendwo falsch steht oder im Trubel untergeht, fang ich einfach mal auf meiner eigenen Seite damit an :-) ::Übrigens habe ich auch festgestellt, dass die eine Zustimmung die andere eigentlich ausschließt, aber es wird schon zu einem deutlichen Ergebnis führen. Ich habe jetzt Punkt 1 und 2 zusammengefasst, solange die diskussion noch nicht zu weit gelaufen ist. Danke fürs beachten. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 12:46, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Klingonisch = mehr als nur "Das Wörterbuch" Die Diskussion dreht sich um die Klingonische Sprache und dabei wird auch das Wörterbuch erwähnt. Nun gibt es aber auch viele andere Quellen, so dass man eventuell das Gespräch erweitern sollte auf Klingonisch von Marc Okrand. Mir fiel gerade der Artikel über den Kri'stak-Vulkan auf, und bemerkte dabei, dass Okrand erst in 2011 mit seinem Buch paq'batlh (siehe auch paq'batlh) die tlhIngan-Hol-Schreibweise dafür feslegte. Auch gibt es viele Begriffe, die derzeit noch garnicht in einem Buch niedergeschrieben wurden, wie z.B. Planeten-Namen im klingonischen Monopoly. Bevor wir also über jede einzelne Quelle diskutieren, sollten wir vielleicht das "Klingonisch-von-Marc-Okrand" als Ganzes betrachten. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 22:18, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ich glaube die Frage wurde weiter oben zumindest schon angedeutet, zur Sicherheit frage ich noch einmal: ist das Wörterbuch überhaupt in dem Sinne ein "Referenzwerk der Produktion", dass es von Okrand in seiner offiziellen Funktion im Rahmen von Star Trek geschrieben wurde? Oder wurde es eher "zum Privatvergnügen" geschrieben und nachher Teile daraus in offizieller Funktion genutzt? Klingt vielleicht nach Haarspalterei, kann aber durchaus einen Unterschied dahingehend machen, welchen Anteil des Buches wir überhaupt für nutzbar halten (wo wir das dann eintragen sei hier mal egal). Wenn wir diese Frage fürs Wörterbuch stellen, dann natürlich auch für andere Quellen. Sollte ein klingonisches Monopoly wirklich als Quelle dienen, nur weil (Vermutung!) mal irgendjemand bei Okrand angerufen und nachgefragt hat, wie er denn ein paar zufällige Planetennamen auf Klingonisch schreiben würde? Meiner Meinung nach nicht. :Das Beispiel Kri'stak-Vulkan bedeutet dann auch nicht unbedingt, dass wir schon jetzt ein anderes Buch als Quelle akzeptieren. Vielleicht wurde die Schreibweise schon im Skript benutzt. Vielleicht haben wir nur die Schreibweise als Einzelfall akeptiert, weil wir irgendeine Schreibweise nun einmal brauchen. Vielleicht ist der Artikeltitel auch ein Fehler und muss geändert werden. Grundsätzlich kann man den Fall nicht verallgemeinern, und ansonsten bleibt meine Meinung bezüglich klingonischer Lautsprache-Regeln so wie vorher. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 12:45, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Zum Thema Klingonisches Monopoly etc. sei zu erwähnen, dass innerhalb der Klingonischen Sprachgemeinschaft nur (bzw. vor allem) jene Klingonischen Wörter als "canon" (anderer Definitionsrahmen!) anerkannt werden, die von Marc Okrand selbst stammen. Hier ist es wohl tatsächlich so, dass Okrand kontaktiert wurde (so wie übrigens auch für die Kinofilme) und dann gesagt hat, wie man es schreiben sollte. Im Punkte Kri'stak glaub ich, du versteht mich falsch. Was ich meinte ist die tlhIngan Hol Schreibweise, die QIStaq lautet und erst 2011 bekannt wurde. Ich würde das gerne hinzufügen, aber es stammt nicht aus dem Wörterbuch. Deswegen mein Hinweis auf die allgemeinere Betrachtung und bitte um komplette Anerkennung von Okrand-Klingonisch. Sonst wirds noch komplizierter. Das Wörterbuch ist in dieser Reihenfolge entstanden und genutzt worden: * 1983: Zuerst hat MO für ST3 eine große Liste von Vokabeln erstellt, die er im Film eventuell nutzen könnte, basierend auf alle Folgen, die mit Klingonen zu tun hatten. Er wusste noch nicht, was er für den Film brauchen würde. Daher gibt es viele ST-bezogene Vokabeln, die im Film nicht vorkamen (wie Tribble, Sherman-Planet und Getreide) * 1984: Nach dem Film wurde Okrand von Paramount beauftragt, seine Notizen als Buch zu schreiben und zu veröffentlichen. Hierzu hat er weitere Vokabeln erschaffen, um das Buch aufzufüllen. Daher gibt es auch allgemeinere Wörter wie dysentery oder paper clip. * 1987: Als für TNG und ST5 Klingonische Dialoge benötigt wurden, hat Okrand sich einfach seiner Notizen (die mit dem Buch gleich waren) bedient. Falls neue Vokabeln notwendig waren, konnte er diese neu erfinden, falls sie noch nicht im Wörterbuch waren. (z.B. durch doppelte Verwendung eines Satzes im Film) * 1992: Nach ST5 und ST6 und TNG wurden diese neuen Vokabeln in einer Neuauflage des TKD mit aufgenommen, wie u.a. die Schreibweisen für Kronos und Kithomer. * 1996: Ein weiteres Buch The Klingon Way erscheint mit vielen Klingonischen Varianten verschiedener Aussagen von Klingonen in TNG und DSN. * 1997: Das dritte Buch von Okrand (Klingon for The Galactic Traveler) erscheint und enthält wiederum über 600 Vokabeln, die aus The Klingon Way stammen, und großteils auch auf Serien basieren. * Zwischendurch bis heute hat Marc Okrand für diverse Star-Trek-lizensierte Produkte Klingonische Vokabeln "erfunden", die die Schreibweise von vielen Sachen erklären (z.B. Gowron, Martok, Michael Dorn, Betazed) Die wenigsten davon waren am Bildschirm zu hören. * Wenn Okrand eine solche Übersetzung macht, greift er immer auf seine Unterlagen zurück; das hat er auch für gemacht. Jedoch musste er hier alles neu machen, weil die Szenen falsch geschnitten wurden und deswegen nachvertont werden mussten. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 13:27, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Dann ignoriert die Klingonische Sprachgemeinschaft also James Doohan, der die ersten Worte für erfunden hat? ;) - Aber zum Punkt: Eigentlich dürften wir uns hier einig darüber sein, dass man das Wörterbuch und alles andere, was offiziell von Paramount lizenziert wurde in den Hintergrundinformationen unter Apokryphes einfließen lassen kann. Dabei ist es nicht mal sonderlich wichtig, ob es sich tatsächlich um "Produktionsinfos" handelt, wir schreiben unter Apokryphes ja auch Infos zu (lizenzierten!) Romanen, Comics oder Spielen. Es wäre nur ein Problem, wenn es sich um unlizenziertes (Fan)-Material handeln würde. --Fizzbin-Junkie 14:14, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir hier tatsächlich "nur" noch darüber diskutieren, welcher Teil nun in eine Untersektion der Hintergrundinformationen eingetragen werden darf. Wenn doch, dann können wir meinetwegen die Diskussion auch beenden, damit hätte ich natürlich keine Probleme - dafür ist "Apokryphes" ja in der Tat da. Ich denke aber, es geht immer noch um mehr - oder? -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 14:55, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) @Fizzbin: Du Klugscheißer! (smiley beachten ;-) Alle Wörter, die Doohan damals erfunden hat, sind natürlich in Okrands Buch mit eingeflossen. Die ganze Aussprache basiert ja sogar auf diesen wenigen Lauten. @Cid: Da ich die Diskussion auch gerne beenden würde, denke ich schon dass wir uns einig sind. Jede Detailquelle einzeln zu erörtern wäre zu aufwendig. Ich werde jetzt nach und nach diese Informationen einbauen (habe ich schon teilweise) und bin mir sicher, dass es in einem für alle akzeptablen Maß sein wird und auch mit den Regeln harmoniert. Da die MA/en ebenfalls diese Klingonischen Wörter enthält, wird es wohl in Ordnung sein. Mir ging es prinzipiell nur darum, mit den wichtigsten Admins das Thema anzusprechen, und das hat scheinbar funktioniert. Danke für die Zusammenarbeit. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 15:20, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Anscheinend können wir die Diskussion doch noch nicht beenden. Oben wurde von allen Seiten übereinstimmend gesagt, dass es prinzipiell nur um die Einfügung einzelner Sätze in die Hintergrundinformation geht. Und was passiert jetzt, keine 24 Stunden später? Es wird ein eigenständiger Artikel TlhIngan Hol‎‎ angelegt, um getrennt vom bereits existierenden Artikel Klingonische Sprache über die klingonische Sprache zu schreiben. Damit bin ich nicht einverstanden. Abgesehen davon, dass ich mir hier hinter die Fichte geführt vorkomme, ich halte den neuen Artikel auch für unnötig. Wenn "thlIngan Hol", wie der neue Artikel behauptet, nur die klingonische Schreibweise/Aussprache der Begriffs "klingonische Sprache" darstellt, dann sollte grundsätzlich erst einmal alles in einem Artikel mit diesem Titel stehen. Über eine Trennung könnte man dann sprechen, wenn der Umfang der Hintergrundinformation den Inhalt des restlichen Artikels übersteigt. Dann sollte man aber bitte auch darüber sprechen, ob es ausgerechnet dieser Titel sein muss, oder ob dann nicht eine Zusammenfassung mit dem existierenden Artikel über das Wörterbuch in Frage käme. Sicher kann man dann auch noch einmal darüber sprechen, in welchem Umfang wir diese Hintergrundinformation wirklich haben wollen und benötigen. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 12:29, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bitte verzeih mir, es war keine Absicht, dich irgendwie "reinzulegen" oder zu "umgehen". Ich habe diesen getrennten Artikel angelegt, weil ich es für sinnvoll empfand, sauber zu trennen zwischen Canon-onscreen-Klingonisch und dem, was quasi "behind-the-scenes" als geschriebenes Klingonisch behandelt wird. Alles, was dort hin käme, wäre wirklich irgendwann mehr als der Hauptartikel und würde meiner Meinung nach auch als HGI eher untergehen. Der Artikel sollte auch als Info dienen, wenn ich irgendwo schreibe Das Wort x wird qorgh geschrieben. damit jeder gleich sieht warum, und nicht erst über zehn Seiten "Klingonisch" scrollen muss, und dann in den HGI eine Erklärung findet. Gerne werde ich auch den einleitenden Satz umformulieren, damit es sich nicht so thematisch überschneidet. Ich werde auch den Artikel auf meine Unterseite verschieben (das ist doch wie bei WP erlaubt, oder?) und dort weiter bearbeiten. Übrigens denke ich schon, dass es sinnvoll ist, diese Informationen in MA irgendwo einzufügen, damit dies wenigstens außerhalb des Star Trek Universums geklärt wird, und auch nicht nochmal zu einem Thema wird. Den Titel des Artikel kann man sicher ändern, ich dachte schon vorher an sowas wie "Klingonisch (Schreibform)" oder sowas, sieht aber nicht schön aus. Den Inhalt in den Artikel über das Wörterbuch einzufügen macht aber keinen Sein, denn dort wird nur das Buch selbst besprochen. EDIT: nach kurzem Überlegen werde ich mich anpassen und die Infos in die HGI von Klingonische Sprache einfügen. Hierzu bitte ich Benutzer:D47h0r vorher um Erlaubnis, da er den Artikel zurzeit überarbeitet. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 12:56, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Zunächst einmal kleine Anmerkungen und nicht erst über zehn Seiten "Klingonisch" scrollen muss Man muss nicht scrollen, sondern kann gleich im Inhaltsverzeichnis, das ganz oben zu Beginn des Artikels steht, zur HGI springen. :: Ich habe diesen getrennten Artikel angelegt, weil ich es für sinnvoll empfand, sauber zu trennen zwischen Canon-onscreen-Klingonisch und dem, was quasi "behind-the-scenes" als geschriebenes Klingonisch behandelt wird Gibt es denn zu solchen Dingen bereits andere Internetseiten oder Bücher? Wenn ja, würde ich gerne eher auf diese Verweisen, da der Umfang der "behind-the-scenes"-Informationen nunmal weit größer ist, als der in Serien und Filmen verwendete und wir hätten erneut das Problem eines überladenen HGI-Abschnitts. Wäre daher für einen einzelnen Abschnitt als HGI und wer mehr erfahren möchte, bedient sich weiterführender, externer Links oder bekommt mögliche Bücherangaben. Alles andere finde ich hier etwas zu viel "behind-the-scenes". :: Alles, was dort hin käme, wäre wirklich irgendwann mehr als der Hauptartikel und würde meiner Meinung nach auch als HGI eher untergehen Begind the Scenes sind doch Hintergrundinformationen, wo sonst sollten sie hinkommen? Wenn es mehr als nur eine HGI wäre, betrifft dies wieder die Thematik, die ich einen Absatz zuvor angedeutet habe. :: Ich werde auch den Artikel auf meine Unterseite verschieben (das ist doch wie bei WP erlaubt, oder?) und dort weiter bearbeiten. Ja, grundsätzlich kannst du auf deinen Unterseiten schreiben was du möchtest, musst jedoch bedenken, dass diese Seiten wie gehabt von allen sichtbar sind, d.h. es gelten noch immer die üblichen Regeln bzgl. Lizenzen und Copyrights. ::Zu deinen Änderungen in Klingonische Sprache, ich könnte es folgendermaßen einbringen: Schreibweise Aus pragmatischen Gründen hat Okrand eine Lautschrift entwickelt, die auf dem lateinischen Alphabet basiert. Wenn sich Autoren der klingonischen Sprache bedient haben, wurde die Schreibweise häufig mit Hilfe dieser lautschrift vereinfacht, damit die Schauspieler die Wörter besser aussprechen können. Daher gibt es in den Drehbüchern viele abweichende Schreibweisen, z.B. Pahtk, Pahtak, Pathak, p'tahk, p'takh, patahk, pahtk, p'tak für das nach Okrand definierte petaQ. Sonderfall Kronos In Okrands Wörterbuch steht für das nach Okrand definierte Qo'noS die englische Bezeichnung Kronos. Trotzdem wurde auf einem Hauptbildschirm in der Schriftzug QO'NOS eingeblendet. Abgesehen von der Großschreibung, die auf Bildschirmen üblich ist, ist dies die einzige Verwendung von Okrands Schreibweise im Canon. Zu hören war das Wort mit klingonischer Ausprache zu Beginn der Gerichtsverhalndlung in . ::Ich würde das von dir angegebene Alphabet fürs erste rauslassen, da es im Canon ja weder eine eindeutige Aussprache, geschweige Schreibweise gibt. Diese Information wäre besser über einen externen Link direkt dem Wörterbuch zu entnehmen (oder einer entsprechenden anderen Quelle). Wäre diese Änderung für dich in Ordnung? --D47h0r Talk 15:22, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Mit dieser Änderung wäre ich einverstanden. Ergänzungsvorschlag zu Wenn sich Autoren der klingonischen Sprache bedient haben --> Wenn sich Autoren im Wörterbuch der klingonischen Sprache bedient haben Mir fällt aber auf, dass du mit deinem letzten Satz die Diskussion wieder auf den Anfangspunkt führst! :-) Ich würde das von dir angegebene Alphabet fürs erste rauslassen, da es im Canon ja weder eine eindeutige Aussprache, geschweige Schreibweise gibt. Ich dachte, wir sprechen hier von den HGI, wo auch Referenzwerke zugelassen sind? Übrigens gibt es im Canon doch die eindeutige Aussprache: in Star Trek 1, 3, 5, 6 und 12 verwendet. Und die passende Schreibweise inklusive Vokabeln dazu wird im Wörterbuch beschrieben. Aber das Thema hatten wir doch schon? -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 16:07, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Werde die HGI dann mal so angepasst einfügen. Was die Andeutung angeht so finde ich, dass man mit diesem Alphabet nicht so viel anfangen kann, wenn man dies auf die Serien und Filme anwendet. Sicherlich kann man versuchen, die Dinge nachzusprechen etc, dann wäre man aber doch eher besser mit irgendwelchen Sprachkursen aufgehoben, die es dann "richtig" vorführen. Ich hoffe, du verstehst, wie ich es meine. Im Prinzip kann es auch drin bleiben, aber ich denke, es steht so gesehen erstmal ohne wirklichen Zusammenhang zum Canon-Inhalt im Raum. --D47h0r Talk 16:29, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ich bin auch nicht der Meinung, dass die Diskussion damit "zurückgesetzt" wird. Wir hatten als Zwischenergebnis doch meiner Meinung nach eigentlich, dass wir (1) Einen Satz zu Aussprache/"Schreibweise" in den HGI erlauben wollen, wenn der klingonische Begriff so auch genutzt wurde, und dass wir (2) keine sehr umfangreiche Übernahme des Wörterbuch-Inhalts wollen, weil das nicht unser Ziel ist und außerdem auch eine Copyright-Verletzung darstellen könnte. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser (insbesondere wenn, wie du ja selbst schreibst, zum Thema klingonische Sprache sogar eigene Wikis existieren), wenn wir von unseren Artikeln aus nur auf unseren Artikel klingonische Sprache verweisen, und dort zentral einen externen Link zu einer anderen Seite mit umfangreicher Erklärung zulassen. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 16:36, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Cid hat es gut zusammengefasst. So wollte ich auch vorgehen. Ich wollte eine einheitliche Zeile vorschlagen, die wie folgt aussieht, eventuell sogar als Vorlage erstellen: Die Schreibweise nach Okrand für lautet . Siehe Hintergrundinfos zu Klingonisch zu diesem Thema. Vorlage könnte aussehen wie (Gibt es da keine Probleme bei der Verwendung von Apostrophen?) -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 17:21, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC)